Warped Tour
The Warped Tour is a traveling rock festival that has toured the United States (including 3 or 4 stops in Canada) annually each summer since 1995. It is the largest traveling music festival in the United States,Owens, Paige (17 July 2015). "Vans Warped Tour Pittsburgh Welcomes Local Band to the Stage". ManiacMagazine.com. Maniac Magazine. and the longest-running touring music festival in North America. Hiatt, Brian. "Rock & Roll: Punk-Rock Circus-How the No Frills Warped Tour Grew into America's Most Successful Festival." Rolling Stone 14 July 2005: 28. Print. The first Warped Tour took place in 1995, and the skateboard shoe manufacturer Vans became the main sponsor of the tour starting with the second tour in 1996, when it became known as the Vans Warped Tour.Waddell, Roy (2015-07-31). "Vans Warped Tour Founder Kevin Lyman Reflects on 20th Anniversary: 'I Love It When People Talk Sh-t About Me'". Billboard (Lynne Segall) Although Vans has continued to be the main sponsor and lend its name to the festival, other sponsors have also participated, with stages or other aspects of the festival sometimes being named after them. Warped Tour was conceived in 1995 as an eclectic alternative rock festival, but in 1996 began focusing on punk rock music. Although it has continued to be known primarily as a punk rock festival, it has included acts of diverse genres over the years, including hip hop artists starting in 1999.newfurymedia (2015-02-17). "Wait, They Played Warped? 10 Surprising Warped Tour Alumni". The New Fury''Crane, Matt (2015-01-23). "10 Reasons You Should Be Especially Excited For Warped Tour This Year". ''Alternative Press (Cleveland, Ohio: Alternative Press Magazine, Inc.)O'Connor, Christopher (1999-03-11). "Vans Warped Tour Goes Hip-Hop". MTV.com (MTV) ONE OK ROCK participated in Vans Warped Tour 2014 and played in 18 cities from May to July 2014, including Canada and United States. History The Warped Tour was created in 1995 by Kevin Lyman, in production with the short lived Warp Magazine and Creative Artists Agency. The tour began June 21 at the Idaho Center in Boise, Idaho, and ended August 18 in Detroit.Waddell, Ray. "Venue Views: Warped Wrap". International Index to Music Periodicals Full Text. Prometheus Global Media The tour has always been held at outdoor venues though on a rare occasions that has not always been the case. In 1996, due to problems with the venue where the event was to be held, the show was forced to be moved indoors to The Capitol Ballroom nightclub in Washington DC.http://www.freewebs.com/44blinkingangels/tourarchives.htm 1996 was the first year for Vans as a sponsor and they have been the main sponsor ever since carrying their name in the title. In 1998, the tour went international, including venues in Australia, Japan, Europe, Canada, and the United States. In 1999, the tour started off in New Zealand, Australia and Hawaii in the New Year. It then started up again in the United States for the northern hemisphere summer before ending up in Europe. The Vans Warped Tour has turned eco-friendly by using biodiesel for the production buses.Knopper, Steve. "Rock & Roll: Fuel Crisis Hits Tours." Rolling Stone 27 July 2006: 15-16. Print. In 2009, the two main stages were condensed into one and bands were given 40-minute sets, as opposed to the traditional 30 minutes across the previous two stages. Despite this, the tour decided to bring back the two main stages concept with 35-minute sets instead for the 2012 tour and beyond. In 2012, the Warped Tour traveled to London, the first time the tour has left North America since 1999."Vans Warped Tour Coming to the UK". Media Blasphemy In the UK and Europe, Warped Tour is operated by English promoter Kilimanjaro Live.LickLibrary "Vans Warped Tour to return to the UK for the first time since 1999", LickLibrary The Warped Tour returned to London in 2015. 'Warped Tour 2009' On February 10, 2009 details for the annual "Warped Tour Kick Off Party" were announced. The show took place on April 2, 2009 at The Key Club in West Hollywood, California and featured Warped Tour 2009 bands T.S.O.L., The Adolescents, Sing it Loud, TAT, and TV/TV on the bill.Vans Warped Tour Kick Off Party The tour won the Best Festival/Tour Award at the Rock on Request Awards."2009 Top In Rock Awards". Rock on Request 'Warped Tour 2012' The Warped Tour 2012 kick off party took place March 29, 2012 at Club Nokia in Los Angeles, California featuring performances by Falling in Reverse, The Used, Yellowcard, Dead Sara, Matt Toka and Forever Came Calling.Vans Warped Tour Kick Off Party For the first time in 14 years, Warped Tour was held in the UK in November 2012. 'Warped Tour 2013' The Warped Tour 2013 kick off party took place March 28, 2013 at Club Nokia in Los Angeles, California featuring performances by Chiodos, New Beat Fund, Gin Wigmore, MC Lars, Craig Owens, Dia Frampton, Charlotte Sometimes, Big Chocolate, Echosmith and special guests.Vans Warped Tour 2013 Kick-Off PartyVans Warped Tour 2013 Kick-Off Party Announced, Tickets Now Available The tour will once again return to Europe for the second year in a row with more tour dates.Warped Tour Confirms UK Dates For 2013 Festival For the first time since 2001, Warped Tour will also appear in Australia. 'Warped Tour 2014' The Warped Tour 2014 kick off party took place on April 1, 2014 at Club Nokia in Los Angeles, California featuring performances by Bad Rabbits, Issues, One Ok Rock, Secrets, This Wild Life, Watsky, and Wax."Los Angeles, CA". Vans Warped Tour The tour returned to Montreal for the first time in two years. On February 7, 2014, it was announced that the Warped Tour would visit Alaska for the first time for a pre-tour "The Road to Warped" show.All Time Low, Falling In Reverse, more to play The Road To Warped Tour Alaska The entire first date (June 13 at Houston) was streamed live on the tour's website. In June 2014, Kevin Lyman announced on Twitter that the UK segment of the 2014 tour would not go ahead.No 2014 Warped Tour UK Kevin Lyman on Twitter The San Diego stop was sponsored by Waveborn Sunglasses. As a part of celebrating the 20th anniversary of the tour, there have been surprise appearances from two bands, Linkin Park played at Ventura, California on June 22, 2014, and A Day to Remember played at Chicago, Illinois on July 19, 2014. 'Warped Tour 2015' The Warped Tour 2015 kickoff party took place on April 7, 2015 at Club Nokia in Los Angeles, California featuring performances by As It Is, Bebe Rexha, New Years Day, Knuckle Puck, Metro Station, Candy Hearts, and New Beat Fund. The tour once again visited Alaska for "The Road to Warped" show. The entire first date (June 19 at Pomona) was once again streamed live on the tour's website. The tour returned to Europe playing at the Alexandria Palace in London, UK on 18 October. 'Warped Tour 2016' The Warped Tour 2016 announced the lineup on March 22nd at the kickoff party at Full Sail University in Florida, featuring select performances by 2016 Warped bands. The tour officially kicks off on June 24th, 2016 in Dallas, TX and will hit 41 cities throughout the summer ending in Portland, OR on August 13th, 2016. In addition to the 41 cities, there will be a Road to Warped Tour Alaska on June 22nd, 2016. ONE OK ROCK at Warped Tour 2014 Vans Shoes is again the tour's primary sponsor. The tour dates were announced on November 20, 2013. Bands announcements began on December 4 at 11:00 PM during Warped Roadies on Fuse. Before ONE OK ROCK rock the stage at Vans Warped Tour, they played at an opening gig in Club Nokia, Los Angeles, CA, United States for Warped Tour 2015 kickoff party on April 1, 2014. Another line-ups are Bad Rabbits, Issues, Wax, Watsky, SECRETS and This Wild Life. The tour was set to return to Montreal for the first time in two years. ONE OK ROCK visited 18 cities from May to July 2014. Line-up Breathe Carolina, The Devil Wears Prada, Enter Shikari, For Today, Four Year Strong, The Ghost Inside, Less Than Jake, Mayday Parade, Motionless in White, Of Mice & Men, The Story So Far, The Summer Set, 3OH!3, All Time Low, Yellowcard, and many more. Setlist 'Warped Tour 2014 kick off party' #Introduction ~Where idiot should go~ #Ending Story?? #Nothing Helps #The Beginning #Deeper Deeper External Link #http://vanswarpedtour.com/bands/one-ok-rock Trivia *This is their first time since 2010 performing in front of an audience who didn't know who they were and their songs. *ONE OK ROCK prepared 5-6 songs, but because of the previous band took a lot of times they only went with 4 songs. Taka seems upset about this at the entire show, even the other members didn't look as cheery as usual. *Taka dropped his mic during Nothing Helps intro, then he didn't sing at the first verse. *Other members looks happy at the entire show. Bootlegs ⌂= Punkvideosrock.com released a couple of semi-pro-shot video from this gig, Ending Story?? and Nothing Helps. |-| Ending Story??= |-| Nothing Helps= References Category:Tour Category:Music Festival